Freddy the frog and Lloyd the frog vs Rouge the Bat and Shadow the hedgehog
It's the battle of two black themed characters with their friends fighting each other! Can the ultimate lifeform and his bat girl beat the scammer duo? or will they be scammed? Intro Wiz:There are various thieves in fiction.. Boomstick:Sometimes they hide in the shadows! Wiz:They're associated sometimes with the color black,but sometimes they have friends who have something to do with the black color,such as: Boomstick:Rouge the Bat,the bat girl of the sonic franchise,along with Shadow the hedgehog,the ultimate lifeform. Wiz:And Freddy the frog,the well known frog scammer,along with his sidekick Lloyd the frog,the second leader of his gang! Boomstick:He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Freddy the frog Wiz:Freddy the frog is a well known scammer,and he is the leader of a gang of scammers. Boomstick:Yep! Freddy has gone on his own adventures,and having various opponents! Wiz:Freddy has super strenght,capable of lifting trees without any effort,take a whole group of the Evil's minions in hand to hand combat and easily beat them,being able to lift a whole piano he pulls out with hammerspace,lift the whole moon,lift stars with his bare hands with no damage or effort,and destroyed the moon and sun effortessly with one punch. Boomstick:Just because he wanted to mess around with friggin day and night! He also once became gigantic and ate half of the moon and sun,did i also mention he can FRIGGIN THROW A WHOLE PLANET? Wiz: Another thing of him is his intelligence,he can trick the smartest people in the world,and tricked various of his opponents. Boomstick:Oh no,imagine if he tricked Batman! Wiz: He can also dodge bullets,axes,baseball bats thrown with accuracy,missiles,and tanks attacks from his enemies,and can run around in space so fast making the planet spin around and return to it in less than a second. Boomstick: With hammerspace,he can pull out axes,revolvers,pianos,pies,shotguns,GIGANTIC ANVILS! and more! Oh and if it wasn't already obvious,he has toonforce. Wiz: He can break the fourth wall,exit the fictional world and get on a computer containing the fictional realm! He can shut down the computer,incapacitating the opponent,change the opponent's size,delete them,and attack them with the mouse,and change their appearance. Boomstick:Basically his animator mode,he also quickly regenerates from almost anything thrown at him. Wiz: He also has magic. Boomstick:You're a wizard,Freddy! Wiz:He can shoot magic blasts from his palms,throw dark red orbs which can make someone age very quickly if they hit,create explosive orbs,and an explosive forcefield around someone,he can send large waves of fire,make lightning strike his opponent,he can turn also someone in ice by raising his hands! and use telekinesis. Boomstick: He's immune to existence erasure,coming back even after being erased on a conceptual level,and he can FRIGGIN PULL OUT BLACK HOLES OUT OF NOWHERE! and he is not affected by them in any way. Wiz: He has knowledge of martial arts and judo,beating up some of his opponents with various techniques. Boomstick:He also can resist mind control by the lord of darkness and Dr. Genius,and he can time travel,screwing up timelines and going to various eras,such as when he screwed up Dr. Genius' timeline so that he wouldn't become a scientist. Wiz:He even tanked the big bang-''' '''Boomstick:Woah woah,he tanked the friggin BIG BANG? Wiz:Yep,and without a scratch. Boomstick:WOW! Not only that,he also fought Lloyd,who became the lord of darkness,and managed to beat him!. Wiz: He defeated the Xailons,an army themed alien race,became the richest frog in the world,created a whole army of clones for himself,and can literally take his opponents to the big bang,and throw them there! Boomstick: Let's not forget,he also changed the whole world with his reality warping once! but however that's not combat applicable. Wiz: And he fought the Evil and his army,who posed a threat to the universe,he also defeated universal guardians to get their gold. Boomstick:And there's also the book of sealing,it's a book thrown at MFTL speeds,and whoever is hit with it,gets trapped inside the book. Wiz: He also dodged lasers,run planet to planet in less than a second,and ran through the entire earth to get an hotdog,but despite all of this,Freddy does have some weaknesses,he's arrogant and cocky,never taking anything seriously,toon acid can kill him,although it might be tricky due to his speed,and he actually can be damaged sometimes. Boomstick:But Freddy the frog is still the well known scammer of the cartoon multiverse! and with all his arsenal and powers,he is not an easy opponent to beat. Lloyd the frog Wiz:Lloyd the frog is Freddy's friend and sidekick,along with being the second leader of his gang. Boomstick:Unlike Freddy,who's mickey mouse sized,Lloyd is pretty short,and so he's sometimes mocked because of it. Wiz:Lloyd like Freddy,has toonforce,granting him insane durability and regeneration,he can break the fourth wall,just like and the same way as Freddy. Boomstick: In speed,he can be scaled to Freddy,being able to keep up with him,and could escape from the big bang with him,and burrow with a shovel deep underground in a few seconds and reach the other side of the planet immediately,woah! Wiz:In strenght,he can also be scaled to Freddy,like him he can lift trees with no effort,punch someone so hard they're sent flying around the planet,lift up gigantic anvils thrown at him by Freddy,and cause cracks on the planet by punching on the ground violently. Boomstick:And in intelligence,while he's not smart as Freddy,he's capable of tricking his opponents. Wiz: He can also regenerate quickly from almost anything he's hit with. Boomstick: Just like Freddy,he also can pull out revolvers,axes,and pianos,and more, Man,what's up with all this stuff? Wiz: He also has knowledge of judo and martial arts techniques,using them to beat certain enemies. Boomstick: In durability,he can tank a fall from outer space,the big bang,tank various attacks from Freddy,and tank the destruction of the universe after he and Freddy destroyed it....with a MERE SPACE GUN! Wiz: And he can tank a planet being thrown at him,and also a black hole,and a whole building falling on him,coming out fine and irritated. Boomstick: He's also immune to existence erasure,again like Freddy,even on a conceptual level he regenerates and comes back. Wiz: And he has time travel,capable of time traveling and going in various eras. Boomstick:Talking about time travel,Lloyd once became the king of darkness and lord of shadows after getting trained in magic,after learning on how to master and use his powers,Lloyd,or rather,the lord of darkness conquered the planet. Wiz:In this form,he's capable of mind controlling billions of people,tank attacks from Freddy,and even hurt him. Boomstick:Huh,so he is like Darth Sidious,nice! Wiz:He can turn intangible and phase through attacks and attack while he's intangible himself,such as when he punches through Freddy,use telekinesis,summon beings known as the shadows,who can hurt,keep up,and resist Freddy's attacks,Lord of shadows himself can keep up with Freddy,float,and send waves of fire which ignore durability,and can strike someone with lightning from his palms. Boomstick: He can also time travel,like when he attempted to destroy the freddies in other timelines,and with his lightning,he destroyed the moon,creating a night without one! Wiz: And he can tank attacks from Legendary sword Freddy and Dracula Frog,who have planet level feats,but he's not completely invulnerable to those attacks. Boomstick: He can friggin teleport,and BFR someone by creating a portal,sucking anything in,it functions like a black hole,but even faster as it was able to catch Freddy and send him to the dark dimension,a place full of darkness and dark monsters,darn! Wiz: And finally,he can create explosions out of nowhere,create explosive forcefields around an opponent,and explosive orbs. Boomstick:Lloyd in general can beat up people much more bigger and stronger than him,with simply his judo and martial arts technique!. Wiz: He can change shape and turn missile shaped,and fly out of earth and return in less than a second,as missile shaped,he can fly at an enemy and hurt them,the missile shaped form is fast enough to travel galaxy to galaxy,universe to universe,planet to planet,and return to earth immediately,doing all of this at once. Boomstick: And he can tank the black holes Freddy throws at him when they get in fights!,and in general he can be scaled to Freddy. Wiz:Despite all of this,Lloyd has his weaknesses too,Freddy managed to beat lord of darkness,although it required some effort,and he is not smart as Freddy and can be tricked,toon acid can kill him,but it can be tricky due to his speed,and he can be easily angered and is arrogant AND cocky,and he can feel pain sometimes. Boomstick:But Lloyd is still one of the frog scammers duo! Just because he's not as strong as Freddy,doesn't mean he's not a tough opponent! Rouge the Bat Wiz:Rouge the Bat is one of Sonic's "friends",she is a government spy,and she is sort of known for her relationship with Knuckles. Boomstick:Hehe! Look at poor Knuckles! Wiz:Rouge,like Knuckles,is pretty strong,but it's mostly in her legs,as she is able to destroy boulders,slice through metal,and leave dents in thick steel walls,she is obviously capable of flight via her wings,and create samll earthquakes. Boomstick:Oh boy,a strong woman! She also in flight is fast as Knuckles when he glides,but not fast as Sonic. Wiz: She is still pretty quick though,and capable of super speeds when running. Boomstick: She is pretty agile too,and acrobatic,such as when she moves in mid air,she also is good at climbing,just like good ol' Knuckles. Wiz: She also is good at digging,but let's not forget something she's good at. Boomstick: Flirtin- Oh wait,you're talking about something else! Rouge is stealthy,and capable of infiltration and is excellent at stealing, i mean what do you expect from someone who calls themselves "The World's Greatest Thief"? Wiz: And she is pretty manipulative,as she tricked Shadow and Eggman,she also can hack computers,and sneak in bases without being noticed. Boomstick: She is trained in martial arts too,and could keep up with Knuckles,and knows various kick techniques. Wiz: And she can take advantage of it with her flight skills!,some of her techniques include Screw Kick,Drill drive,and hip drop. Boomstick: With her Dummy Ring Bomb,she can throw a group of explosive dummy rings,and there's her heart bombs. Wiz: She can throw multiple of them at once and explode,and with the bomb snipe,she can throw a heart bomb with accuracy,however,while pretty strong,she is greedy,and selfish,and almost died by falling in a lava pool,the only reason she didn't die is because Knuckles saved her,and while she is stealthy,she was found out by Dr. Eggman once and imprisoned,although she broke out. Boomstick:But despite all of this,Rouge is a strong bat woman,capable of defending herself! so unless ya want your butt kicked and humiliated,don't try fighting her! Shadow the hedgehog Pre-Death Battle DEATH BATTLE! Verdict Category:The Golden Moustache Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles